The Ol' Switcharoo
by GavrocheTopOfClass
Summary: What if the revolutionaries woke up...in different bodies! How will they win now that their bodies have been switched? Rated K , just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I know. This is probably the most dumb idea ever. It just sounded fun to write, that's all :D**

* * *

><p>"Now that it is all said and done, we should probably go home for the night. Good job, everyone. With this plan, there's no way we can lose!" Encouraged Enjolras, pumping his fist. His fellow revolutionaries cheered.<p>

It was a windy Saturday night in Paris. The Musain was still as bright as ever, with the chatter of students and the laughter of travellers. The crisp air smelled sweet, the scent of victory. News had broken out that General Lamarque's health was improving, and that he would be out of the hospital in three months time. Enjolras couldn't contain his joy, everything was working out. With all of the volunteers gathered around him,closing seemed impossible. He finally left when the café was empty. He thanked the sweet manager for allowing them to hold their meetings here, and returned home.

He went to bed that night with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>"<em>What the hell?!<em>"

Courfeyrac jumped to hear a yell from the room beside his. He sat up quickly, but immediately froze. This wasn't his room. Strange, he didn't remember going to bed in this room...

He sat up and ran a hand through his curly hair. That's when his gaze drifted to the mirror in the room. _He didn't have hair as curly as this._ The mirror was dirty and blurry, so he couldn't make out what he saw. Suddenly, the oak door was flung open. Courfeyrac's jaw dropped.

"_You're me_!" He cried. His twin shook his head.

"No, you're me!" He pointed to himself. That voice...

"Grantaire?!"

"Courf?!"

The two students began screaming in fear. How did this happen? Courfeyrac was in Grantaire's body, Grantaire was in Courfeyrac's body. After the terror died down, they sat down on the bed to inspect themselves.

"Is it even possible for a human to be this skinny?" Asked Grantaire. Courfeyrac crossed his arms.

"You know I don't eat much, 'Taire. Hey...! Stop doing that to my hair!"

Grantaire was ruffling up his...er...Courfeyrac's hair, making it untidy. Grantaire pouted.

"I'm not used to having brushed up hair! If I'm going to be in this body, I want to make it suitable for myself." He protested.

"If you drink one bit of alcohol, I swear..."

The argument was interrupted by a loud screech from across the hallway. Courfeyrac and Grantaire winced at each other, and rushed up to see who had been affected this time. They both yelled out as a familiar pretty-boy ran out of a room and collapsed against the wall.

"Marius?"

"I'm not Marius, you twats! I'm Joly!" He yelled. Courfeyrac nudged Grantaire in the side as the cynic nearly laughed. Joly ran his hands down his face and whimpered.

"This skin...so smooth! My hair feels like it's being tugged away from my scalp! I can't live like this!" He stuttered, close to tears. That's when Joly's body walked into the scene.

"At least you don't have to live with this lanky figure , I feel like I'm about to snap on these legs!"

"Shut up, Marius Pontmercy!"

Grantaire looked at Courfeyrac with an unamused look as the two students argued. This ended up with Marius and Joly wrestling on the floor.

"Stop it, you two! You're not acting your age. First, let's just straighten things out. I'm Courfeyrac, but I'm in Grantaire's body, and vice versa." explained Courfeyrac, gesturing to himself. Joly cast him a pitying look. The group took a few minutes to understand exactly what had happened, until they decided to see if anybody else had been switched into another.

They walked onto the city streets, which were already bustling with people. Merchants smiled at costumers as they handed them bread, clothing, or jewelry. At least citizens weren't in this catastrophe. They made their way to the Musain, only to see Provaire and Bahorel sobbing on their usual table.

"Your body is too big...I'm not able to walk in it!" Complained Bahorel. Provaire clicked his teeth.

"Your body is too feminine! I look like a freaking woman, _vous petit con_!" He exclaimed.

Bahorel and Jehan had switched bodies. Courfeyrac slowly walked to Bahorel and comfortingly patted his shoulder.

"It's okay...I switched bodies with Grantaire." He explained. Bahorel grimaced.

"That's gotta suck..." He flinched. It was funny seeing Jehan's face in such big expression. Prouvaire wasn't very expressive, so this was new. It was also strange hearing him talk in such a loud voice. He knew that Bahorel was in there, though.

"My fingers are so big...I can't hold my quill...I can't write poetry..." Moaned Prouvaire, looking down at his new hands. It was the same thing, so funny hearing Bahorel talk in a quiet, shy voice.

After a few minutes of quieting, comforting, and silence, more people burst into the room. Turns out, more students had been switched, as well as Éponine and a girl named Cosette.

Bousset had switched with Combeferre, Éponine had switched with Cosette.

"What's with these tiny little hands?!" Cried Éponine, picking group a lock of her now blonde hair, and wincing.

"I...feel so...grimy..." Whispered Cosette. Joly...um...I mean, Marius walked to Cosette and comforted her. Éponine pouted.

"Don't make it look like me and Joly are in love, Marius!" She complained, crossing her arms and scowling. Suddenly, a defining silence filled the room.

"Wait..." Courfeyrac began to shiver, "...if all of us in the room are in opposite bodies...who did Enjolras switch with?" He shuddered. A look of fear crossed everyone's faces.

Suddenly, the door burst open to reveal a familiar small boy, with the blue coat and the blonde hair. It was little Gavroche. He looked up, obviously pissed off. He scowled at everyone.

"Would someone like to explain what the _hell_ is going on?!" He growled.

Courfeyrac's heart dropped to his stomach.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me..."

* * *

><p><strong>Eh...I understand if you guys don't wanna read this, it's pretty crappy. I just really wanted to write it. If you're interested, read the next chapter, I guess! <strong>

_ -Please, if you leave a review, respect me and respect others._

_ -GavrocheTopOfClass_


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my...! 4 reviews of people begging me to continue...you guys are making me blush :D **

** Thank you to everyone for the support! I really appreciate it!**

** On we go :)**

* * *

><p>"G...Gavroche?" Courfeyrac placed a hand over his mouth, choking back on laughter. Enjolras pouted, and crossed his arms, making Courfeyrac laugh even louder.<p>

"This is no laughing matter, Grantaire!" Scolded Enjolras.

"I'm...not...haha!...Grantaire...I'm Courf..." He explained, taking in deep breaths and laughing again. Enjolras' face fell in shock. The wave of anxiety almost killed him.

"Has...everyone else switched as well?" He stammered, raising up a shaking hand. More hands raised, until Enjolras began shivering uncontrollably in his tiny body, realizing that everyone's hand was up. What would happen to them?

"What is going to happen to the revolution...?" Pondered Bossuet.

"Now that we are in different bodies so different from our own?" Asked Joly.

"Everyone's going to know I'm a girl if I show up to the barricade like this!" Éponine whispered to Cosette, who was still picking away at the dirt underneath her nails. Enjolras began to shake violently. He grabbed hold of the nearest table for support and stared in horror at his now miniature hands.

"How could this happen? I...I'm stuck in this little child's body! I'm so small...I'm useless to the barricade now!" He cried, his voice breaking.

"Don't you call me useless! At least you didn't take thirty minutes to get 'ere, I've been trippin' the whole way! " Shouted a voice from the threshold. Heads turned to see Enjolras. Or...his body, at least. Mini Enjolras stomped towards his body and crossed his arms.

"Gavroche, I know that's you in there! Can you explain this?" He demanded. Gavroche raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"Chief, I 'ave no idea what's goin' on. All I know is that I am in your body. Who's the kid you switched with?" The blonde asked. Courfeyrac, who was sitting in the back, smiled. He remembered that Gavroche had no idea what he looked like, he had never looked in a mirror. He stood up and gestured to Enjolras.

"That's you."

The wave of shock that passed over Gavroche was anything but unnoticeable. He slowly walked towards Enjolras, and stooped down to his level.

"My eyes are blue?" He whispered to himself. His two brothers had brown eyes, and so did his sisters. Gavroche smiled and stood up.

"I'm a handsome young man, aren't I?" He commented. A few people nodded.

"Now, let's just clear everything up." Enjolras spoke out, climbing up onto a table with struggle. He hung off the edge, his tiny feet scraping against the wooden leg to pull himself up. Marius wrapped his hands around his sides and lifted him up. Enjolras glared at him, then sighed.

"Courfeyrac switched with Grantaire," He began.

"Joly and Marius,"

"Prouvaire and Bahorel,"

"Bossuet and Combeferre,"

"And worst of all, me and Gavroche." He finished, earning a "Hey!" from Gavroche. Enjolras turned to look at Éponine and Cosette.

"Who are these girls?" He asked. Marius stepped up and pointed to Cosette.

"That's Cosette, the girl I've been talking about. She's in Éponine's body." He explained. Enjolras rolled his eyes. So _this_ was Cosette. Not that impressive, he thought.

"And Éponine; obviously, she's in Cosette's body." Replied Enjolras.

Most of the day was spent arguing. Gavroche wasn't used to his new strength, and decided to use it by picking up Enjolras by the ankle. As the chief yelled in protest, Joly and Marius began wrestling again. This ended up with Bahorel cheering them on.

Éponine and Cosette left for a bit. Éponine came back with tattered clothing and her hair in a bun, dirt all over her face and men's shoes. Cosette came back with her entire outfit switched to some fancy thing, she had gotten her hair cleaned and curled, and she got every bit of dirt off of her body.

Courfeyrac was sitting in the midst of the commotion. He cast a look at Grantaire, who returned the same expression. The cynic nearly started laughing when Gavroche held Enjolras' revolution journal high above his head, while the leader jumped and swiped with all his strength, yelling at him to give it back. Courfeyrac finally yawned and packed up to go home.

Once he reached his room, all of the events of that day were forgotten. He simply fell into bed and reached the land of dreams once his head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p>"Stop! Thief!"<p>

Courfeyrac woke up to shouting from outside his window. A crowd of people were parting to left someone through, a merchant. He grasped a baton in his hand, and looked around angrily. Courf sighed and plopped his head back down. It wasn't strange to see this, thieving had gotten more common ever since the economy started falling apart. When he finally sat up, he jumped a bit when he saw his reflection in the mirror. The memories of yesterday came flooding back into his head.

He tried to tidy himself up as much as possible, before slipping on his hat and cheerfully making his way downstairs. He greeted the old woman who sold jewelry outside of the building he lived in, and began to walk. The day was surprisingly nice, Paris had been getting lots of storms lately.

Courfeyrac strolled into the busy streets, nimbly shouldering past costumers and travellers. As he walked, he spotted a cheese stand. He decided to purchase a bit, he was getting a little hungry.

"Hey, you! Get back here!" A voice echoed from behind him. Courfeyrac turned, and had no time to react as a crowd of people broke away, a few people screaming. A tall, skinny, blonde, dirty, and _familiar_ man was sprinting, nearly tripping with each step. He pushed past a few people, not even muttering an apology.

"Oh...great." Murmured Courfeyrac. It was Gavroche. He had stolen something yet again. Gavroche ran past him, and collided with a conveniently placed stack of barrels.

"Aah!" He cried, flipped forwards and landing on his back. He groaned, sat up, and shrouded himself in the darkness of an alleyway, not before taking an apple from the barrel he had tripped over. Courfeyrac rolled his eyes and followed him.

"Gav, I know that's you. Come out." He called, earning a response of rapid footsteps approaching him.

"Grantaire! Uh...no...Courferyac! What're you doin' here?" The gamin asked, nervously trying to contain the stolen content in his coat. Courfeyrac clicked his teeth.

"Tsk, tsk...it's the new legs, isn't it?" He asked. Gavroche pouted, and nodded.

"Yeh...'M not used to bein' so tall! I've been tripping all day." he explained, shaking his ankle and exhaling loudly. He froze at the sudden sound a stolen potato hitting the floor. His gaze dropped to the item, and he swiftly grabbed it and stuffed it back into his coat. Courfeyrac decided to shrug it off this time.

"Come on, let's go to the Musain. I'm sure the others are there, trying to figure out how to fix this." He suggested, putting his arm around Gavroche's shoulders and assisting him to walk to the café. They decided to try and stay away from people, taking shortcuts through alleyways and tunnels.

They walked in just in time to hear the news.

* * *

><p><strong>Yessss :D Cliffhanger for you.<strong>

** Once again, thanks for favouriting, following, or reviewing this story. It gives me tons of support. **

** Please: If you leave a review or PM, please be respectful of me and others. I won't accept anything that is harsh or just plain mean. **

** -GavrocheTopOfClass**


End file.
